


Lovely Temperance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus shows his romantic side.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovely Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> Remus shows his romantic side.

Title: Lovely Temperance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #158: Shakespeare  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus shows his romantic side.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lovely Temperance

~

Remus jumped as Severus walked into the staff room. “Oh, hello,” he said, tucking the book he’d been reading under his arm.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What are you plotting, Lupin?”

“Just doing a bit of reading.” He got to his feet. “I’ll leave you in peace, shall I?”

Narrowing his eyes, Severus concentrated. The book wrested itself from Remus’ arm and sailed towards him. Snatching it out of the air, Severus opened it.

“‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day...’” He looked up. “Shakespeare, Lupin? No one will fall for that.”

Remus smiled, moving closer. “You never know.”

~

“...Thou art more lovely and more temperate...”

Severus sighed. “Do not keep quoting Shakespeare’s sonnets. I’m already in your bed. You got all you wanted from me.”

“I’m aware of your location, Severus.” Remus smiled, stroking Severus’ skin softly. “And that’s not _all_ I wanted.”

Severus blinked, but continued. “Furthermore, anyone who calls me ‘lovely’ is delusional.”

Remus chuckled. “Ah, but you are, Severus. Perhaps not classically handsome, but then, neither am I.”

“Delusional,” Severus repeated, but Remus saw the fleeting smile.

“Another sonnet, then?” he purred, realizing that, for all his protests, Severus responded well to seduction by poetry.

~


End file.
